Lovely Friendship
by melmichaelis
Summary: Masa dimana semuanya terus berlanjut layaknya roda yang berputar. Namun makin sering berputar, maka akan cepat terkikis bukan? Disini saya akan menceritakan sebuah persabatan yang menyayat hati, karna kehilangan sekaligus kebohongan yang membuat keterpurukan… Crossover! Tettere x Jin Kisaragi (Sound Horizon and BlazBlue) WARN INSIDE! RnR please?


Masa dimana semuanya terus berlanjut layaknya roda yang berputar. Namun makin sering berputar, maka akan cepat terkikis bukan? Disini saya akan menceritakan sebuah persabatan yang menyayat hati, karna kehilangan sekaligus kebohongan yang membuat keterpurukan…

**Sound Horizon ****© Revo Heika  
Blazblue © Arc System Works  
Lovely Friendship © Amelia Khairunnisa**

**Warn : sho-ai, miss typo(s), Tettere x Jin Kisaragi, gajeness, alur kecepetan, bahasa tidak mudah dimengerti(?), dsb..**

**Genre and rated : T ; Hurt/Comfort and Frendship**

**DLDR, RnR please? So, HAPPY READING, MINNASAN! **

Tok…

Tok…

Tok…

Cklek…

"Jin…?" ucap pemuda bersurai blonde dengan tampang yang menawan. Sementara yang dipanggil juga tak kalah menawan. Jin Kisaragi nama pemuda tersebut, sedang mengunjungi rumah sahabatnya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah-  
"Tettere!" –yaa..sebut saja Tettere, seperti yang disebutkan oleh Jin  
"ada apa?" dan lalu, percakapan singkat terjadi, tak perlu kita bicarakan, atau ketahui. Anggaplah mereka berdua sudah melakukan rutinitas biasa, yaitu membantu Jin, yaa..lebih tepatnya itu rutinitas Tettere, namun apa boleh buat? Mereka memang bersahabat dari kecil, jadi wajar jika Jin meminta bantuan Tettere selama itu tidak yang aneh-aneh

Jika kalian ingin mengetahui sebuah kebenaran, ada sebuah rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali keluarganya dan sahabatnya. Pemilik rahasia tersebut ialah Tettere. Sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan sejak lama, namun akankah sebuah rahasia akan terus menerus tertutupi? Tentu saja tidak.. ada saatnya Jin akan mengetahui rahasia tersebut

Terkadang, Jin suka tenggelam dalam fikirannya, apakah Tettere baik-baik saja? Jika ia perhatikan, keadaannya semakin buruk. Entah fisik atau batin, Jin merasa khawatir akan kedua bagian penting dalam kehidupan Tettere, pasalnya ia memang sering merepotkan Tettere. Wajar jika ia khawatir seperti itu, karna ikatannya dengan Tettere bagaikan saudara, pasti ia tak ingin kehilangan Tettere. Apalagi jika kalian lihat lebih dalam, kalian akan menemukan perasaan Jin yang kentara. Jin yang menyukai Tettere dan sebaliknya. Namun sayang, keduanya tak pernah mengakuinya karna menurut pemikiran masing-masing, menyukai sesama jenis itu tidaklah tabu.

Hari pun banyak berlalu, seperti roda yang berputar, semua terasa begitu cepat, persahabatan mereka semakin erat bagai benang yang tak dapat putus. Benang merah, begitu orang menyebutnya. Tapi apakah benar adanya benang merah di kelingking mereka? Itu akan terbukti nanti, untuk saat ini, mungkin hanya Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

Dengan keceriaan yang jarang ia tunjukkan, Jin berniat kerumah Tettere seperti biasa, namun setelah memencet tombol beberapa kali, yang ditemukannya adalah keheningan. Keheningan yang tak biasanya. Pasalnya, setiap kali Tettere akan pergi, ia pasti mengabari atau mengajaknya juga. Andai Jin tau kebenarannya, mungkin ia akan shock. Karna bagaimanapun juga, ia hanya punya Tettere seorang, karna ia adalah yatim piatu. Masih bersyukur ia punya rumah dan beberapa uang untuk kehidupannya.

**_Skip time_**

Seperti yang kukatakan, rahasia sebesar apapun akan terbongkar jika terlalu lama dipendam.

Semula, hanya kecurigaan yang didapat oleh Jin karna Tettere sering pergi tanpa kabar, lalu pada keesokannya ia menguntit Tettere yang akan pergi bersama orangtuanya, dan setelah itu ia sempat merasa heran karna tempat tujuannya adalah rumah sakit.

'ada apa? Tumben sekali.. siapa yang sakit? Atau…' batin Jin. Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan lain yang tak ia ketahui jawabannya, maka dari itu, ia terus mengikuti mereka, dan ketika sampai di sebuah ruangan, tepatnya ruangan dokter, ia menguping sedikit pembicaraan

"apa sudah tak ada stok sama sekali, dokter?"  
"maaf bu, terakhir memang seminggu yang lalu, belum ada yang donor?"  
"jadi anda ingin anak saya mati begitu saja?

'mati?' gumam Jin shock  
'T-tettere m-mati? Ada apa?' banyaknya pertanyaan didalam fikiran Jin teruslah bertambah, ia mencoba menyimak kembali percakapan didalam…

"jantungnya semakin melemah, kalau begini ia takkan selamat"  
"lalu kita harus bagaimana dok?"  
"sebisa mungkin, carilah orang yang ingin mendonorkan jantung untuk anak anda, atau….anda pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi.."

Kini, Jin tau keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kondisi Tettere. Ia akhirnya tau, bahwa Tettere mempunyai Jantung yang lemah. Itulah sebab akhir-akhir ini, Tettere terlihat pucat dan tidak fit. Dan untuk kabar karna Tettere tak pernah memberitahunya kalau ia akan pergi, itu karna Tettere tak ingin ia khawatir. Dan karna semua itulah, tangis Jin membuncah perlahan. Airmatanya mengalir bagaikan sungai yang jernih. Ia menangis dalam diam. Merasa Tettere dan keluarganya akan keluar, ia mengumpat dan setelah dikiranya aman, ia masuk ke ruangan dokter tersebut.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap dokter itu bingung karna anak tersebut tak punya janji temu dengannya.  
"begini dok, saya…."  
dan dokter tersebut mengangguk antusias dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Keesokan harinya, atau bisa dibilang secepatnya, sang dokter menelefon pihak keluarga Jin, sementara yang ditelfon tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur dan terimakasih. Dan secepat itu juga, mereka mendatangi pihak rumah sakit. Tanpa Tettere ketahui, bahwa disitulah akhir pertemanannya dengan Jin…

"jadi siapa yang akan mendonorkan jantungnya untuk anaku?" ucap sang ibu dari Tettere  
"ia sudah diruangan, mari…"

Jujur, saat itu perasaan Tettere benar-benar tak enak, itu disebabkan karna beberapa hari ini ia belum bertemu dengan Jin, mungkin Jin kerumahnya beberapa hari ini, pikirnya. Namun beberapa waktu rumahnya kan kosong. Atau jangan-jangan….

"Tettere, bagaimana jika kau langsung operasi saja?"  
"baik dok.." Tettere menurut, tak banyak protes karna ini demi dirinya juga.

Dan apa yang ditakutkan Tettere terjadi, didalam ruang operasi, ia menemukan Jin yang duduk di kasur khusus untuk operasi dengan muka pucat. Raut sedih pun tak luput dari wajahnya yang manis.

"Jin? Kenapa kau…" ujar Tettere sedikit shock  
"aku… -" namun, belum omongannya selesai, seseorang memutusnya.  
"ah..ini dia orang yang kumaksud, ia akan mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu.. namanya umm, Jin! Ya itu namanya.." suara yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah milik sang dokter.

_DEG! T-tapi kenapa Jin?_ Batin Tettere dengan keadaan yang benar-benar shock.

Namun, sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab, operasi yang diharuskan segera tersebut dimulai. Dan diakhiri dengan keadaan selamat untuk Tettere. Lain Tettere, lain Jin. Keadaannya benar-benar parah. Kesadarannya akan segera memudar. Akhir kehidupannya akan ia capai sebentar lagi, namun sebelum itu terjadi, ia ingin menjelaskan suatu hal pada Tettere.

"Tettere… aku ingin kau tau mengapa aku melakukan ini…" ucap seseorang yang tengah terbaring lemah  
"apa? Apa alasanmu, Jin?"  
_TES…  
_air mata Tettere terjatuh seiring dengan sebuah kekhawatiran.

"kau baik padaku, Tettere… selama ini kau selalu menolongku, menganggapku sahabatmu, walaupun aku tak punya siapa-siapa. Kau tidak memandangku rendah seperti yang lain.." Jin menghela nafas sejenak.  
"aku selalu merepotkanmu, padahal aku tak pernah tau kondisimu yang sebenarnya. Dan begitu aku tau, jujur aku tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Dibanding kau yang menghilang, lebih baik aku… lagipula, aku bisa menemui Kaa-san dan Tou-san…"  
"aku tidak bisa membalas apapun untukmu, Tettere… kau terlalu baik. Untuk itu, aku menyerahkan Jantungku. Agar kehidupanmu bisa lebih lama…" kedua bola matanya mulai tertutupi oleh air dan keduanya sama-sama menangis.

Diambang sebuah kematian, ia ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia pendam selama ini.  
"aku…mencintaimu, Tettere.." ucap Jin tak luput dari senyumnya. Lalu, seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

**_END_**

**~ OMAKE ~**

Disebuah rumah yang tentram, dengan beranggotakan 3 orang dengan status ayah, ibu, dan anak, sang anak yang diketahui namanya Tettere sedang melamun memikirkan Jin tentunya, sekarang ia merasa hampa dan sepi tanpa sahabat, ralat, kekasihnya. Semenjak Jin mengakui perasaannya, Tettere sudah menganggapnya kekasih. Lalu lamunannya tersadarkan begitu melihat seseorang menghampirinya.

"J-jin?" ujar Tettere shock, ia mengucek matanya. Ia tak mungkin salah melihat. Itu tak mungkin khayalan.

"S-siapa k-kau?" Tettere bertanya dengan tergagap  
"aku Jin, Tettere…tak mungkin kan kau lupa padaku?" Jin menjawab dengan santai. Ia tau, Tettere shock sekarang.  
"T-tapi…."  
"Kau shock?" Jin mulai menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya  
"Tettere…aku ini reikarnasi. Ingatkah kau dengan benang merah? Bagaimanapun juga ia akan bersatu, kan? Dan sekarang… Tuhan menakdirkan kita untuk tetap bersama, walaupun kematian menghampiri kita berulang kali…"

Dan dengan itu, Jin dan Tettere bersatu. Namun, belum tentu happy ending, bukan?

**END OMAKE.**

_**YATTA! Ini special fic buat pasangan Tetjin PangeranTamvan dan Jin_Tamvan. Semoga kalian longlast yaa~ Yosh! Mungkin fanfic ini gaje ya… itu wajar sih. Akhir kata, Happy Reading! Saya harap kalian suka~ Arigatou! RnR please, minna?**_


End file.
